


Un de plus

by zakari_little_lion



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakari_little_lion/pseuds/zakari_little_lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca et Chloé décident d'adopter un chien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un de plus

« Evidemment que tu allais choisir le plus sale de tous, » ricana Beca tout en regardant le chien avec la patte arrière droite en moins, visiblement très sale assit au loin dans un coin de la SPA tandis que ses amis poilus étaient tous autour du couple, remuant leurs queues impatiemment et prêt à rentrer dans une nouvelle maison.

Beca et Chloé se tenaient debout côte à côte à la SPA locale. Elles voulaient un chien, mais cela se révélait être plus dur que c'était supposé l'être.

« C'est pas le plus mignon que tu es jamais vu ? » la rousse demanda à personne en particulier et choisit d'ignorer totalement le sarcasme de sa petite amie.

« Euh, je suis presque sûre que tous les chiens nous entourant seraient prêt à débattre là-dessus, » la brune leva un sourcil.

« Regarde ses yeux Beca. J'arrive même pas à imaginer le nombre de larmes qu'ils ont versés en voyant tout ses petits amis se faire adopter et pas lui. »

Beca regarda le chien droit dans les yeux. Honnêtement, peu importe à quel point elle voulait être d'accord avec Chloé, la seule chose qu'elle voyait était des yeux noirs la regardant – la méprisant presque. Elle n'était pas particulièrement excitée à l'idée de ce chien, et le manque d'affection semblait être réciproque.

Chloé lâcha la main de Beca pour s'échapper de la ronde de chiens en les enjambant et s'approcha du labrador lentement, mettant sa main devant elle. Au premier abord, il lui montra ses dents, un geste à peine visible que le DJ remarqua tout de suite. Elle allait dire à sa petite amie de reculer mais la rousse caressait déjà sa tête.

« Salut mon gros. T'es pas fatigué d'être ici ? »

« Tu attends sérieusement une réponse ? Parce que je détesterais devoir te l'annoncer mais » elle regarda autour d'elle, et comme si elle allait lui confier un secret, elle murmura « il risque de ne pas répondre. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Tu as vu ça ? Il vient de lécher mes doigts ! » la rousse dit bien trop enthousiaste, le caressant de plus belle.

« Bébé, c'est dégoutant. Tu n'as aucune idée d'où cette langue a été,» grogna la brune.

Chloé se contenta de lui lancer un regard, aucunement besoin de mot pour faire passer le message inscrit sur son visage. Une expression que Beca ne connaissait qu'Oh trop bien et synonyme de problème pour elle. 'Tu ne veux pas jouer à ce jeu avec moi Mitchell.'

« Tu sais, je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre lui. Il est un peu comme un vétéran. »

« Un peu dramatique, tu ne crois pas ? Chlo', il n'a pas perdu sa patte en marchant sur une putain de grenade. Je pensais juste qu'on voulait un chien, pas un foutu cas de charité. »

« On est à la SPA Beca ! » dit Chloé d'un ton sec. « A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? Et ce n'est vraiment pas ta place de critiquer. Oui, il lui manque une patte, et oui c'est pas le plus propre de tous et ses oreilles sont trop grandes et il court peut être pas normalement. Et alors ? Je suis sûre qu'il est adorable. »

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est pas son handicap le problème. C'est juste que quand tu t'es approchée, il a montré ses crocs ok ? Et je ne veux pas d'un chien qui nous met en danger toi ou moi. »

Chloé fronça les sourcils. . « Mais il est bien là, regarde. »

Elle le caressa à nouveau, le labrador souriait presque à toute l'attention inhabituelle qu'il recevait.

« Ouais. Jusqu'à ce qu'il te morde et qu'il t'arrache un doigt ! »

Chloé leva un sourcil et fit un grand sourire. « Qui est dramatique maintenant ?»

«Ecoute, je m'en fou de sa jambe et je m'en fou aussi de sa propreté. La sécurité par contre… Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai l'intention d'utiliser tes merveilleux doigts encore un moment. »

« Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de trainer autant avec Stacie toi. »

Beca réfléchit pendant un moment à ce qu'elle avait dit et comprit son erreur. « Non ! C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! C'est juste qu'un jour, j'aurais peut-être envie de te passer la bague au doigt et que c'est beaucoup moins pratique s'il n'est plu là. »

La rousse lui jeta un regard suspicieux. « Mouais, bien rattrapé… »

Un des employés entra dans la pièce, des croquettes en main. Il sourit poliment au couple tandis qu'il servait la nourriture.

« Je vois que vous avez prit un intérêt pour Taylor. Il a des problèmes avec le sport comme vous vous y attendriez avec une patte en moins. Il est bon pour le dressage par contre. Il a un truc à ses dents de devant, en haut qui doit être opérer. Vous avez probablement remarquez, il donne l'impression qu'il va mordre. L'opération ne coûte pas très cher mais on ne peut se le permettre avec tous les chiens qui sont arrivés ces derniers mois. »

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que Taylor était adorable, » Chloé sourit.

Elle regarda sa petite amie, un 'je te l'avais bien dit' flottant dans l'air.

Beca ayant accusée le chien à tord, elle se sentit _en quelque sorte_ coupable et décida de s'excuser. Ce qui était stupide parce que c'était un chien. Elle passa sa main gauche dans ses poils, murmurant un 'désolée' et Taylor fit la même tête, montrant ses dents.

« On dirait qu'il sourit, » Chloé tripota son pelage.

Le DJ aurait volontier argué avec ça, répliquant que c'était le pire sourire qu'elle n'est jamais vue, mais voyant la joie sur le visage de sa compagne, elle décida d'apprécier le moment.

L'employé s'immisça dans la conversation. « Taylor est un chien gentil. La plupart des familles ne le regardent même pas à cause de la patte en moins. Mais ce toutou aurait vraiment besoin d'une famille. »

Après quelques minutes de papouilles en plus, Beca prit finalement une décision.

« On le prend, » dit la brune.

« VRAIMENT ? » Chloé s'écria.


End file.
